


𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞

by Burlesquechachki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cafe Love Story, I dont know how to tag, Jeonghan is with Jun on this one, M/M, Meanie is mentioned, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated, also nomin was mentioned, ten is mentioned btw, who doesnt love that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burlesquechachki/pseuds/Burlesquechachki
Summary: " i hope i made you smile "you did.au in which barista seungcheol shows admiration for the fragile black haired boy through notes written in his coffee cups





	1. four seventeen pm

**Author's Note:**

> This book is pure fiction, and I do not own Seventeen and the members in anyway. Things that happened, names, and misc., which are related or coincide with real life are purely coincidental unless stated so.
> 
> Cross posted on wattpad under the name defsiin!

**_THURSDAY_ **

the black haired boy stepped up the cafe's glass door, the bell ringing along with it, on his shoulder slung a jean colored backpack under a plain beige wool sweater tucked in black skin tight jeans

he greeted the cafe door guard with a plain smile and a slight bow of his head, commotion behind the counter lessened, as all of them greeted the new face

the boy, hearing greetings from the other side of the room toyed a delicate smile across his lips, his actions were so petite and graceful that a certain cafe worker on the other side of the room was entranced by his every move

the boy looked around, looking for a seat most likely, which was not hard to find as the cafe was relatively small, and currently, it was dismissal time, so it was a bit packed, with the only empty seats left were 2 stools right infront of the cashier and the corner seat by the side of the working station

looking as if he had an interest in the corner seat, the boy quickly made his way to it, he sat down and placed his bag down beside him, making himself comfortable at first, he adjusted himself on the seat. he also looked around and found himself endeared with the cafes' atmosphere and nature

as it was relatively new, everything was shiny and clean, wooden tables and brown cushions were situated on every corner, chairs and stools littered the middle nicely, accentuating the aesthetic and size of the lot, hanging plants and cacti framed the brick wooden plated walls, and humidifiers gush out the scent of sweet vanila and home

the new customer sighed contentedly and once comfortable, he took his wallet, brought out bills, and made his way to the counter

on his way to the counter however, the intrigued barista noticed how fidgety the boy was, with the way he was constantly running his hands through his hair, and as he waited in line, he was continously looking around, at his shoes, at the door, at the ceiling, counting his money over and over again, and biting his nails and lips

with the way he was staring, it took seungcheol a moment before he realized that it was the boys' turn and he was trying to get his attention for the third time already

" e-excuse me "

" oh-um, hello sir what may i get you? "

" medium green tea frappe please. "

the boys' voice was soft and light, seemingly angel like, what would silk sound like if it was a sound, but as it was the first time hearing the boy, let alone meeting him, it scared seungcheol how intrigued he is, how the boy instantly drew him in just by stepping in the cafes' premises

he had the sudden urge, the need to hear this boys' voice more, but theres a slight crack to it, if he wasnt too entranced by the voice he wouldve missed it, a crack that would signal, this boy doesnt talk much

" would you like to upgrade your drink to a large? its just a 5 dollar difference. " 

" no thank you "

the boy shook his head softly then looked down, his soft hair filtering his long lashes and eyes, the dangling light above the counter gave the boys' hair a slight ring, which for the barista was fitting as every move the boy makes seems so heavenly

" that'll be 3 dollars and 59 please "

seungcheol politely said, the boy then placed placed his sweater pawed hands on the edge of the counter sticking out his payment, which seungcheol noticed, was three bills too much, this made seungcheol unconciously smile, seungcheol knew this was bad, he was whipped

" here "

he took the money from the boys' hand and placed the extra three bills down, then he went on to get change, he reached his hand out to give the change and the boy hesitantly reached too, retracting two times, and flinching when seungcheols' warm hand had barely grazed on the boys' fraction of fingers that werent covered by the sweater 

this made seungcheols' smile drop, there is so much to this boy than there is, and if it wasnt for his intense observing he wouldnt even notice of these actions, even though this was his first time seeing him, as pathetic as it sounds, seungcheol felt the urge to shield and protect this boy by any means, the sudden urge to know this boy, he just has too

he was snapped back to reality when a new customer appeared behind the boy, he quickly turned around and grabbed a medium cup and a pen to write the customers name down

seungcheol stopped for a second when he realized that he would finally learn the boys' name 

another unconcious smile grazed his pink lips as he turned around to face the boy, who looks troubled was in deep thought

" can i have your name? "

he asked his voice turning into clouds, still keeping the soft polite smile on his lips

" oh- uhm- i- uh its, uh joshua, ye-yeah joshua "

the boy looked like he was just snapped out of whatever he was thinking of, and a pink tinge flushed his petite cheeks, if it wasnt for the way the boy seemingly shrunk back to himself and if seungcheol was not to be stopped, he wouldve screamed, he couldnt handle this boy, he was so cute

" alright joshua, please proceed to the side or your chosen table, we will call your name once your drink is ready, have a good day! "

the name sounded so right on his lips, and he was surprised by his own tone of enthusiasm as he ripped the receipt out of the printing machine, typically, he hates dismissal hours, as it was bustling, packed, and busy but joshua, in a way, had something to him, that made his head clear, and an aura of positivity suddenly wafted the atmosphere

he made sure there was enough space as held out the receipt, making sure that they would not touch, dont get him wrong though, he wants to touch the boy, not in a sexual way, in a comforting way, hell, the boy looks like he is need of year long hug, and seungcheol, at this point, is more than willing to give in

but because he never wants to see joshua ever flinch again, especially if hes the reason why

" thank you "

joshua returned to his seat and opened his bag to retrieve his laptop and immediately busy himself with work

seungcheol also went back to work quickly taking the next customers oder, specifically mingyu, and quickly turned to the working station, his position as registrar replaced by kino

the working station gave him the perfect side view of the boy, who's now cuter with his sweater paws typing away in his laptop, he trailed his eyes to boys' face and took note of his serious and work mode face

" math "

the sudden voice made the working boy almost jump out of his skin, he quickly turned to his side to see his coworker, jeonghan, looking at him with a shit eating grin

" what? " 

he asked immediaetly getting back to work

" hes obviously working on math, calc or geo probably "

seungcheol raised an eyebrow, " how would you know? maybe hes an art or music major, god knows how complicated those can be "

it was then jeonghans' turn to raise an eyebrow and laugh, " i love how you knew who i was talking about "

seungcheol stopped what he was doing and playfully slapped the youngers' arm, " asshole, thats who you are "

jeonghan just continued laughing all the while seungcheol trailed his gaze back to joshua, whose eyebrows were scrunched up and his bottom lip fresh red and bitten

" fuck, hes adorable " seungcheol muttered under his breath

jeonghan then elbowed him and gave the tray with the lidded cups to him, " staring wont get you anywhere cheol, though im surprised he hasnt melted yet, with the way youre staring at him? good lord- ow fuck! "

seungcheol took the tray and elbowed him back, " i'll take note of that " 

" huh, whos the asshole now, whipped boy " jeonghan then threw the marker at his face then went back to wiping the counters

placing the tray down for him to write the names he then found a stack of sticky notes underneath the counter, he trailed his eyes over to the busy boy again and quickly smiled to himself

looking at it now, positivity was the only thing seungcheol wanted to share, as he tends to be possessive over things he really values, scanning the past events with the boy, - though he might end up looking like a creep, - he just wants to make the busy boys' mood a bit lighter, and somehow apologise for the touch scare a little moments ago

he grabbed a piece of sticky note and wrote a small

' u ok? '  
on it, and posted it on joshuas cup, hiding it under his grip so that it wont be seen

before leaving the counter though, jeonghan playfully slapped the older boys' ass and whispered a small ' go get him lover boy! ' earning him another elbowed side

he first made his way to mingyus' table, who was accompanied by another boy with feline like eyes and soft black hair

" heres your hot choco drink mingyu! please hand in your receipt to be checked or do you want to order anything else? "

mingyu quickly shook his head with a small smile, and gave his receipt to seungcheol to sign

after signing, he gave it back to mingyu with a polite smile and seungcheol then turned to the customers' guest,

" how about you sir? do you want to order anything? "

he asked already taking his notepad out to take down orders, 

" oh, uhm, what he also ordered would be nice "

seungcheol was surprised by the customers' deep voice but he doesnt pay much mind to it as it suits the customers face anyway

" so a hot choco drink also? can i have a name sir? "

" wonwoo "

" alright wonwoo your drink would be served in no time! "

seungcheol then excused himself and quickly made his way to the registrar, giving kino the order with a small nod

once it was time to give joshua his drink, seungcheol suddenly felt concious of what he wore and looked like, he was obviously in his work uniform littered with coffee stains to be exact, and his hair was a mess underneath the hairnet, but he shrugged the feeling off and stood infront of joshuas table

" heres you medium green tea frappe joshua! please hand in your receipt to be checked or do you want to order anything else? "

seungcheol subconciously looked down on the note posted on the drink and was immediately showered with thoughts looking like this what the fuck seungch- 

but his train of anxiety causing thoughts was cut off with joshuas' sweet voice saying thank you, almost inaudibly

joshua handed in the reciept and seungcheol remembered what happened at the cashier station so he made a small gap in their hands, as he was busy clearing away his thoughts of looking like an absolute creep, he missed the flash of sadness suddenly shadowing the boys' eyes

as seungcheol was about to turn around, a sudden burst of an unkown feeling surged his veins and made him have the courage to speak out of his scripted lines, " if you need anything please just proceed the counter and dont hesitate to approach us, have a good day! "

he smiled a geniune smile this time, seungcheol doesnt know what has gotten into him but he likes it, which automatically translates to what the fuck did i just do holy fucking sh-

joshua, however, looked up surprised, dark brown irises open, face flushed the preetiest shade of rose, and stuttered out a small ok

seungcheol felt a swelling on his chest form and he quickly said his thank yous for ordering again and made his way back to the working station, before he says or do something he will probably be embarassed about later on

" dont hesitate to approach us? well thats a first " jeonghans teasing voice was what greeted him the moment he was back inside the counter

it fell on deaf ears however, as he took a peek at the working boy, to find out if he had read the note already or not, and to his surprise, he was on time as the boy was about to take a sip but hesitated once he saw the bright yellow paper stuck on his drink

seungcheol unconciously bit his lower lip, a habit he picked up on once he was nervous, studying joshuas face, he did not miss the look of suprise at first, which then bloomed into a full on face flush, his ears turned red too, which was fucking adorable if he may add

though what surprised seungcheol the most was the sad smile the boy then sported on his berry pink lips, since stepping up on the cafe, that was the realest smile seungcheol has seen from the boy, and the information alone made seungcheols heart clench, though he will worry about it later

as seungcheol was in deep thought, it was his turn to feel surprised as joshua suddenly looked up, once their eyes met, he unconciously felt his blush, - hes been doing that the entire afternoon and he honestly is concerned - the boy then smiled, a small smile, didnt reach his eyes, wasnt a full on grin, but it was realer than the smile back at the counter, its a real smile, though his eyes were were saying a different story, seungcheol pusehd the thought back, for him to reevaluate later, his thoughts were a mess, he fucking smiled at me, i made him smile, oh god-hes so fucking cute im so-, 

the boy then proceeded to get back to his work, but seungcheol didnt miss the way joshuas' eyes now looks a bit lighter

once seungcheol turned around, not noticing the plaint smile stitched on his face, a soft slap was delivered by his best friend to his shoulder, " sticky note letters? really? "

in this situation he wouldve retaliated back instantly, but he was still in the midst of cloud nine and just playfully slapped jeonghan back whining a small ' what? '

jeonghan laughed again and started humming a song about a love sick fool, and honestly, seungcheol can fucking relate

when the time read 6:20 on the big digital clock of the cafe, an hour before the ending of seungcheol's shift, he noticed joshua packing up already

the sudden urge of needing to see and talk to the boy again filled him up and he was silently hoping that joshua could be a regular, seeming as though hes a student

the boy stood up, slinging his bag on his shoulder and straightened out his sweater, he combed his hair with his hand and made his way to the exit, but as he was approaching, the boy looked as if he forgot something and immediately went to the counter of the working station

he looked around, too see if anyone was watching him, and laid out a piece of paper, the rosy blush coloring his cheeks once again, then he let his eyes wander around the people working

once seungcheol met his eyes, joshua looked down, and combed his hair with his hand, once, twice, then adjusted the hems of his sweater paws, once, twice, thrice, and patted the paper once again, the blush coming in full force once more

before seungcheol could even begin to approach the boy, joshua turned around and headed out of the cafe out in the cold february snow

jeonghan heard the bell ring and looked up to see seungcheols' gaze up at the door, the smirk came back, and now he was humming a tune of heartbreak

" shut up han "

" im not even saying anything! " the boy arranging the desserts laughed once again, but continued to hum anyway

seungcheol then approached the piece of paper now stuck in the counter, he also couldnt help the small blush working its way all over his cheeks and a big grin gracing his lips, knowing that joshua was the one who wrote this

' a little grey, but its nothing a good atmosphere can fix :) '

it said, the little emoji at the end was about to make seungcheol squeal like a kid on a candy store, but he had to mentally stop himself as he was still in public, let alone his work

he folded the note in half and pocketed it in his work trousers, for safe keeping

seungcheol finished the rest of his shift with a happy heart and a pleasant grin, leaving out the parts of jeonghans' continous singing and teasing, he ended the day with a pleasant tone

he still wasnt sure if joshua was coming back tomorrow or not, but if he is, he had set himself a goal to always see that smile everytime he was working

seungcheol found it terrifying at first, how one boy, that he just met mind you, can make him feel rush of emotions he thought were not possible in the first place, how the boy can make him do things he has never even thought about doing before, but in the end, he came to accept it anyway, as the price was worth it after all, joshuas' smile was worth it

and never in his life would seungcheol thought, that a boy literally walking in his life would change it in a heartbeat, but boy was he in for a treat


	2. 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚘' 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚙𝚖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent updated in a while, school just started but im back !

**_FRIDAY_ **

" save yourself some slack and just go check outside, honestly "

jeonghan, who has his arm on his hip, stopped sweeping the floor to look at his friend who has been checking the door joshua walked in on yesterday, for what felt like the hundredth time already

everytime jeonghan would look at his friend he will see him staring at the door and checking the time

seungcheol then threw a dirty wet washcloth at him and mirrored his pose, " what if the kid freaked out about what i did? the least i can do is check if he comes back and apologise "

dodging the washcloth by the use of the broom, the pink haired raised his eyebrows and pointed the end of his broom to the worker, " dude, chill, the worst thing that can happen right now is him not actually turning up- "

the familiar chime of the bell cutted jeonghan off, and brought the eyes of the one anticipating the presence of the boy who just walked in, to widen. jeonghan, who also noticed who walked in, immediately picked up the washcloth, throwing it back to seungcheol, then headed over to the staffs' room, ofcourse, not forgetting to slap seungcheols' ass in the process and whispering, " try not to make a fool of yourself for a sec. "

seungcheol, who catched the washcloth succesfully, immediately pretended he was busy, still fazed with the fact that joshua did indeed come back, and not noticing that he was wiping the stains off of their fabric brick wall

trying hard not to stare he noticed that the boy mirrorred his exact actions yesterday, greeting the door gaurd with a tight smile and plain nod and walking over to a seat thats unoccupied with his head bowed down, not even noticing seungcheols' presence even though he passed by him

the same denim backpack from yesterday rests on his left shoulder, under a black turtleneck sweater that brought a stark contrast to his pale skin, partnered with beige plaid pants and brown boots

his hair looked softer than ever, and seungcheol has to restrain himself from leaning and giving in to his desire to run his fingers through it, and walking past him, seungcheol smelled a waft of his perfume, he couldnt quite put his finger into it yet but the scent screams home

while seungcheol followed joshua with his eyes, he was still wiping the nonexistent stains on the fabric wall

now, seungcheol may or may not had done something to have the seat where joshua was yesterday remain unoccupied, but with his exact words, its ' something you cant prove ' 

though he cannot see joshuas' facial expressions, he saw how his shoulders relaxed the moment he saw the seat unoccupied

an unknown smile crept its way to his face, then a sharp jab to his side brought him back to what he was doing as he turned to see jeonghan looking at him, badly hiding the fact that he was laughing loudly

" how did mister gray react to you aggresively wiping a nonstained, mind you, fabric wall huh lover boy? "

seungcheol then turned to the wall, a big grey stain now surrounded where his washcloth meets the fabric, his smile droppwd and his eyes widened, he then faced jeonghan again throwing him the washcloth once more

" why didnt you said anything, fuck aaron hyung is gonna kill me! "

" thats what you get for being distracted my friend "

" i was not distracted! " seungcheol tried to retaliate back but his pink haired friend just laughed and put a finger to the wet spot on the wall, " this says otherwise "

jeonghan catched the wash cloth then headed out to tne bcak door, seungcheol trailing behind him

" he has a name you know "

seungcheol whispered behind him, now changing aprons, as they were to swap with the two on the counter, bringing them both on counter work 

" yeah and i have a bit of humility in me "

" youre an asshole "

as the two swapped with their fellow workers on the counter, only two costumers were in line which jeonghan immediately attended to, one of them, seungcheol noticed if he was not mistaken, was the friend of the boy named mingyu, also from yesterday. now that jeonghan plays registrar, he was to make the coffees, which was perfect as the seat where joshua is sits right beside the working station

grabbing the oppurtunity to check on the boy, he looked and saw the boy already looking quite busy, his brown hair fanning the ends of his eyelashes, his petite chin resting on his hand and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as his eyes scan the blaring laptop screen before him

seungcheol unconciously blushed, the innocent gestures deeming to be something that should be placed in a museum, he looks so beautiful, if he continues to stare, he knew that he would never get some work done, so then he looked at the queued drinks

this little infatuation with his customer keeps on being brought up everytime he and jeonghan would make conversation, ' youre fucking whipped ' were the exact words of his pink haired friend, as they walked down the deserted and cold gardenia street, after their shift ended, ' our little cheollie probably has his heart so confused ' it was true, he didnt even know developing a crush that quick was possible, but that doesnt say he gave in easily and ofcourse slapped the soul out of jeonghan

he was in deep thought while making the two drinks that he finished up quickly and as he was about to head out to pass them, jeonghan grabbed a hold of the tray and shooed him away, " your boy is in line. " was what he said, as he winked then turned away, the blush was definitely not from the term 'your boy'. nope definetely not.

as seungcheol went ahead and attended the first two customers before joshua, he didnt notice the blush of surprise that powdered the boys' face as he saw the two workers swap, joshua then went on and tried to busy himself, leaning his weight from his left foot to the right, biting his nails and lips, and tossing his hair all around

by the time the customer infront of joshua moved to the side, he was sweating like crazy, even though it was cold inside the cafe, his hair was a mess and his lips were beat red.

" hello sir what may i get you? "

seungcheol was more prepared to face joshua this time, he plastered the softest smile he can do and waited patiently for joshuas' answer

however, he failed to notice that the boy infront of him was having a hard time to conjure his words, he was mentally panicking because of his actions yesterday, i shouldve never answered his note yesterday, it was too long, what if he thinks im desperate, oh god, i shouldve just answered plainly, he thinks im desperate oh god- 

" s-sir are you alright you look pale "

joshua was furiosly wiping his palms on his pants and he was averting gaze anywhere but to the person in front of him

" y-yesterday- yea-h my order yesterday please "

as joshua was saying his sentence it grew thinner in volume until the please was barely audible

seungcheol grew worried, he wanted to reach out and hold the visibly shaking boy, but he knew he will make joshuas' situation worse

joshua noticed that the barista was taking too long to answer, he grew more anxious as the seconds pass, what if he doesnt remember, oh god im bothering him-what makes me think that he'll remember

joshua was about to decline and just go back to his seat when seungcheol answered, in the softest most comforting tone joshua has ever heard in his entire life

" a medium green tea frappe? "

seungcheol waited for joshua to answer, when his eyes caught the bright yellow stack of papers beside the cup size samples, he suddenly thought of an idea, that will benefit the boy who was, for some reason seungcheol doesnt know but respect, was anxious enough to not be able to speak

he grabbed the stack and marker and shyly slid it infront of the boy

joshua, noticing the writing materials suddenly placed in front of him, had the sudden urge to look up, only to find the barista looking down picking at his cuticles while a small blush flowered his cheeks

with cold shaking hands, joshua grabbed the pen and wrote a small, yes pls, and slid it back to the waiting boy infront of him

seungcheol unconciously smiled once his small plan worked an looked at his costumer, it was a surprise to him when joshua was now looking up at him, only to meet his eyes then looked away

he ripped the note and slid it back again to ask, " would you like an upgrade? its just a 5 dollar difference. "

joshua shook his head softly, " name please? " seungcheol asked, the boy wrote a dainty, joshua, and gave the writing materials back to seungcheol

" that'll be three dollars please " he noticed that the boy had three dollars too much once more, and then smiled endearly, he once again put down the extra three dollars and went on to get the receipt

" alright joshua, please proceed to the side or your chosen table, we will call your name once your drink is ready, have a good day! "

remembering the touching incident, he once again made sure to put distance against their hands when he was about to give the receipt, at this action, the boy visibly relaxed, when he was about to go back to his seat, he looked up and met seungcheols' eyes

joshua then mouthed a small, thank you, with a blush painting his cheeks and proceeded to his table immediately

following the boy to his seat with his eyes, he made sure he went there stress free, and finally let the full blown smile to grace his face, it wasnt long though before another customer walked in

while he was making the drinks, jeonghan once again made his to seungcheol, now a questioning smile on his face, " three dollars? really? youre making us go bankrupt "

" what? "

" where did the fifty nince cents go? "

seungcheol stopped in the midst of putting whipped cream, to look at his best friend, when realization hit him, he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, " do you know how fucking tedious it is to count coins? i just saved him some time "

" sure thing bankrupt boy "

" fuck off "

when seungcheol was putting the drinks on the tray, he noticed his friend was still looking at him, " what "

" youre in love "

jeonghan laughed loudly as his friend went on to put the tray down and find the closest thing to him to throw

" easy there lover boy, your boy is waiting, and he looks famished "

jeonghan emphasized the last word with a playful wink that earned him a kick to the knee, " go home and suck juns dick you hoe "

" gladly "

seungcheol playfully rolled his eyes and took the tray, and headed to pass them out, once he reached joshuas' table, the boy was still focused on his laptop, a pen in hand and scattered sticky notes filled with random scribbles

" knock knock "

seungcheol said as he placed the drink down on an empty space on joshuas' table, joshua quickly picked up the random sticky notes and quickly hid them under his laptop

" your receipt please, or do you have any follow up orders? "

he once again softly asked, the boy shook his head while handing his receipt, his hair creating a halo like structure on his whole aura that made him more ethereal

as seungcheol was about to go back to the working station, he heard an almost lost, w-wait, when he turned back around, he saw the boy holding out a pastel pink sticky note, his hands were visibly shaking and his head was looking down

seungcheol then went on to grab the sticky note, a formidable blsuh bloomed on his cheeks and he also stuttered a small thank you and headed out

while seungcheol was returning to his station, joshua looked up, a similar blush rosing on his cheeks, he picked up the scattered sticky notes he hid under his laptop and quickly looked at the poor scratched of formidable thanks yous until he settled on the one he gave to the barista

a warmth enveloped his entire being as he looked up too see the barista looking as red as ever, with another pink haired barista slapping him in the arm continously

forgetting some stress from the current semester, maybe it wouldnt be so bad after all, he thought, unbeknowst to him however, of the little emoticon he left 

on the other side of the room however was an entire different story

seungcheol was amazed at himself for how he still got to the other side of the room without just dropping dead, he hasnt even looked at the note yet, but he can feel the thrum of his heartbeat almost suffocating him

by the time he was opening the letter, jeonghan was already beside him, peeking like the real peeping tom he was, and started hitting his bestfriend all the while seungcheol felt his stomach go wild

thank you for understanding ♡ i owe you - joshua

" theres a fucking heart cheol marry him! " his bestfriend whispered rather loudly but he was busy trying to calm his heart down to care.

his body felt warm and suddenly everything felt alright, thats when seungcheol really knew, im in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows that?


	3. 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚙𝚖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol finds out that jeonghan and joshua are classmates

  
**_SATURDAY_ **  


when the weekends rolled by and the cafe was busier than usual, seungcheol had been wondering all day, if joshua would still show up despite the crowd, considering that he looks like the type to not be comfortable in these crowded areas

seungcheol was currently wiping the counter and the coffee makers as kino was on registrar, ten was making the orders, and jeonghan was touring and helping the newly hired staff member, kihyun

it was at times like these where seungcheol feels really at home and content in the environment he's in, when domesticity crossed the boundary between being formal and friendly, and now, an inspiration who comes in daily with the face of an angel, 

who wouldn't want this?

humming to himself while in deep thought, the former did not notice his best friend finishing up and sending kihyun to help ten tend the orders, grabbing a similar washcloth to the one seungcheol was holding and walking towards where his best friend is, he started wiping the coffee grounds astrewn, " it was history lit. "

" first of all, whers k- "

" kihyun hyung is serving "

seungcheol looked at him suspiciously which made jeonghan raise his arms in surrender and emitted a soft laugh from his best friend, before seungcheol could ask what his friend was talkong about, a coworker of theirs approached, " cheol hyung? jeonghan hyung? it's your turn. "

ten, a nice boy they hired a few months back, said as he motioned for the counter and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, " studied for your pre calc exam? "

they heard jeonghan say, which made the younger scratch the back of his neck while he was taking of his apron, " uhm- nothing i did helped anyway. " he said in between breathy laughs

the three bursted out laughing then jeonghan uttered a small tsk and slapped the youngers' butt playfully, " at least you did something! unlike someone here who zones out in class and gets a C on every exam, and we don't even study in the first place! nah out you go, better not be late on a test on a major subject. good luck! " jeonghan rambled on resulting on a quite hard slap on his shoulder and a loud laugh, ten, fully out of his working uniform bid his seniors a small thank you and headed out

when ten had left the cafes' premises, seungcheol threw a death glare at his still giggling friend, " so now youre throwing me under the bus huh? "

" dont be grumpy my wittle babie, thats just for the coins yesterday. " jeonghan then pinched the oldest' cheek quite harshly and scurried off on the other side of the room, knowing that his friend would probably throw a coffee maker at him

after the commotion, they fell back on routine quickly and seungcheol was now making the drinks of another becoming regulars of theirs, a young couple named jeno and jaemin to be exact, giving the tray of drinks to his friend, he asked, " now what's history lit? the one you mentioned awhile ago? "

a smirk toyed itself on the pink haired boys' lips, " joshua "

at the mention of the boys' name, seungcheol looked up, " joshua what? "

his best friend chuckled at his antics, " joshua, he was studying history lit. "

seungcheol raised a questioning brow and drew a hand to rest on his hip, the tray now at jeonghans' grasp, " how d'you know? "

" hes a classmate of mine "

seungcheols' eyes, if possbile, grew bigger than what it usually was, almost choking on air when he registered what jeonghan just said, " classmates? w-what- when why d'you never tell me? "

he asked a little too fast to be considered normal, and jeonghan took note of the tone and just smirked, " jealous i get to see your boy every day eh? "

" im not! " seungcheol flushed beet red, not that he could care less, it was ridiculous enough that he only ever sees joshua during work, but he couldnt even get a glimpse of the boy in the campus! not that he would admit that he looks for him though, like his own words say, ' just stretching my neck '

" sure jan " jeonghan uttered under his breath and went out to hand the drinks ignoring his friend who was demanding a story

returning to the counter seungcheol was where jeonghan left him, " what subject exactly? " seungcheol started, while his friend was handing out the drinks, he thought of the information about to be layed down before him as something close to atleast knowing joshua a bit more, and its only common to start at what he studies right? atleast now he has a topic to spark a conversation about, and maybe know if they have the same interests or not

his thoughts made him forgot that what brought up the conversation in the first place was the subject joshua was studying,

" history lit stupid " jeonghan rolled his  eyes half heartedly, " now you can bring out those stupid greek pick up lines you found and make them useful " 

his inner history nerd self bounced with joy at the suggestion his friend made and at the topic itself, history is one of seungcheols' favorite, and he could now think of one of the hundred half assed pick up lines he saved to use in their next meeting

tumblr comes in handy at these kinds of situations, seungcheol thought, recalling the folder of pick up lines ranging from patrochilles to athena and persephone he saved one night, blame the fucking essay, the comback used every time it was brought up again

" theyre not stupid! you just have a bad sense of humor " seungcheol bit back resulting in jeonghan feigning hurt and slaapping the others' chest

" he excelled in the song of achilles " jeonghan said after they calmed down and were now busy again, " his essay about it was the only one that got accepted, that was the first time i ever saw him smile "

" fuck i love that book " seungcheol muttered, the story itself, the characters, how it was written and portrayed, it was automatically seungcheols' favorite at first read, now that he knows a part of joshua he could geek out with, his heart skipped a beat, excited about bringing up the topic and talking to him again, " wait first time? "

" yeah joshua doesnt talk much, he always seems fidgety around people, always has his head down, he looks like hes about to faint everytime his name is called, i always wondered about it till now, every time hes here thats the most comfortabke ive seen of him! " jeonghan rambled on, but his friend however felt his cheeks heat up at every word, hes not delusional, but he cant help thinking about the reason why joshua is comfortable here, and why he has the chance to become a regular because of that, is it me?

jeonghan is not oblivious, a fact, thats why he did not miss the way his friend was reacting so he added more observations he made on the last meetings, " he also smiles here more, probably more than the entire school year last year " 

seungcheol was only listening with one ear however, his thoughts went on about how much of an introvert joshua really is, or if he was dealing with something that caused such shyness, but seungcheol was more than willing to help bring the boy out of his bubble, whether it be a thousand sticky note letters, bring it on

it scares seungcheol how much he was willing to do anything for a boy he just met 2 days ago

" also, remember the sticky note you gave him the first time he was here? "

his bestfriend hummed still loocking amidst cloud nine while listening attentively now, " thats his bookmark now "

after what felt like hours trying to process the information, seungcheol turned red, and he stomped his feet in admiration and he couldnt help himself from cooing and slapping his friend at the newly shared information about joshua, " fuck why is he like this what is he doing to me why cant he just love me already just love me already! "

jeonghan then laughed, this was the first time he saw his friend like this, and it was pleasant, after midnight ramblings on how he was always alone and convos like if i dont have a boy  to cuddle around me like right now im gonna jump

" agh what is he doing to me! " seungcheol continues, wiping his flushed face to straightening his uniform, " fuck " seeming as though he gave up, he buried his burning face in his hands and went on to tangle his hair, " how bad am i? "

" fucking whipped "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just sort of a filler but i want you guys to see their 'relationship' from a different view 
> 
> sorry for not updating for such a long time :( i promise i'll try to stick to a sched
> 
> how was this? also thank for the kudos and comments :>
> 
> also did yall see that? the nerd jumped out


	6. four thirty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol finds out that jeonghan and joshua are classmates

**_SATURDAY_ **

when the weekends rolled by and the cafe was busier than usual, seungcheol had been wondering all day, if joshua would still show up despite the crowd, considering that he looks like the type to not be comfortable in these crowded areas

seungcheol was currently wiping the counter and the coffee makers as kino was on registrar, ten was making the orders, and jeonghan was touring and helping the newly hired staff member, kihyun

it was at times like these where seungcheol feels really at home and content in the environment he's in, when domesticity crossed the boundary between being formal and friendly, and now, an inspiration who comes in daily with the face of an angel, 

who wouldn't want this?

humming to himself while in deep thought, the former did not notice his best friend finishing up and sending kihyun to help ten tend the orders, grabbing a similar washcloth to the one seungcheol was holding and walking towards where his best friend is, he started wiping the coffee grounds astrewn, " it was history lit. "

" first of all, whers k- "

" kihyun hyung is serving "

seungcheol looked at him suspiciously which made jeonghan raise his arms in surrender and emitted a soft laugh from his best friend, before seungcheol could ask what his friend was talkong about, a coworker of theirs approached, " cheol hyung? jeonghan hyung? it's your turn. "

ten, a nice boy they hired a few months back, said as he motioned for the counter and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, " studied for your pre calc exam? "

they heard jeonghan say, which made the younger scratch the back of his neck while he was taking of his apron, " uhm- nothing i did helped anyway. " he said in between breathy laughs

the three bursted out laughing then jeonghan uttered a small tsk and slapped the youngers' butt playfully, " at least you did something! unlike someone here who zones out in class and gets a C on every exam, and we don't even study in the first place! nah out you go, better not be late on a test on a major subject. good luck! " jeonghan rambled on resulting on a quite hard slap on his shoulder and a loud laugh, ten, fully out of his working uniform bid his seniors a small thank you and headed out

when ten had left the cafes' premises, seungcheol threw a death glare at his still giggling friend, " so now youre throwing me under the bus huh? "

" dont be grumpy my wittle babie, thats just for the coins yesterday. " jeonghan then pinched the oldest' cheek quite harshly and scurried off on the other side of the room, knowing that his friend would probably throw a coffee maker at him

after the commotion, they fell back on routine quickly and seungcheol was now making the drinks of another becoming regulars of theirs, a young couple named jeno and jaemin to be exact, giving the tray of drinks to his friend, he asked, " now what's history lit? the one you mentioned awhile ago? "

a smirk toyed itself on the pink haired boys' lips, " joshua "

at the mention of the boys' name, seungcheol looked up, " joshua what? "

his best friend chuckled at his antics, " joshua, he was studying history lit. "

seungcheol raised a questioning brow and drew a hand to rest on his hip, the tray now at jeonghans' grasp, " how d'you know? "

" hes a classmate of mine "

seungcheols' eyes, if possbile, grew bigger than what it usually was, almost choking on air when he registered what jeonghan just said, " classmates? w-what- when why d'you never tell me? "

he asked a little too fast to be considered normal, and jeonghan took note of the tone and just smirked, " jealous i get to see your boy every day eh? "

" im not! " seungcheol flushed beet red, not that he could care less, it was ridiculous enough that he only ever sees joshua during work, but he couldnt even get a glimpse of the boy in the campus! not that he would admit that he looks for him though, like his own words say, ' just stretching my neck '

" sure jan " jeonghan uttered under his breath and went out to hand the drinks ignoring his friend who was demanding a story

returning to the counter seungcheol was where jeonghan left him, " what subject exactly? " seungcheol started, while his friend was handing out the drinks, he thought of the information about to be layed down before him as something close to atleast knowing joshua a bit more, and its only common to start at what he studies right? atleast now he has a topic to spark a conversation about, and maybe know if they have the same interests or not

his thoughts made him forgot that what brought up the conversation in the first place was the subject joshua was studying,

" history lit stupid " jeonghan rolled his  eyes half heartedly, " now you can bring out those stupid greek pick up lines you found and make them useful " 

his inner history nerd self bounced with joy at the suggestion his friend made and at the topic itself, history is one of seungcheols' favorite, and he could now think of one of the hundred half assed pick up lines he saved to use in their next meeting

tumblr comes in handy at these kinds of situations, seungcheol thought, recalling the folder of pick up lines ranging from patrochilles to athena and persephone he saved one night, blame the fucking essay, the comback used every time it was brought up again

" theyre not stupid! you just have a bad sense of humor " seungcheol bit back resulting in jeonghan feigning hurt and slaapping the others' chest

" he excelled in the song of achilles " jeonghan said after they calmed down and were now busy again, " his essay about it was the only one that got accepted, that was the first time i ever saw him smile "

" fuck i love that book " seungcheol muttered, the story itself, the characters, how it was written and portrayed, it was automatically seungcheols' favorite at first read, now that he knows a part of joshua he could geek out with, his heart skipped a beat, excited about bringing up the topic and talking to him again, " wait first time? "

" yeah joshua doesnt talk much, he always seems fidgety around people, always has his head down, he looks like hes about to faint everytime his name is called, i always wondered about it till now, every time hes here thats the most comfortabke ive seen of him! " jeonghan rambled on, but his friend however felt his cheeks heat up at every word, hes not delusional, but he cant help thinking about the reason why joshua is comfortable here, and why he has the chance to become a regular because of that, is it me?

jeonghan is not oblivious, a fact, thats why he did not miss the way his friend was reacting so he added more observations he made on the last meetings, " he also smiles here more, probably more than the entire school year last year " 

seungcheol was only listening with one ear however, his thoughts went on about how much of an introvert joshua really is, or if he was dealing with something that caused such shyness, but seungcheol was more than willing to help bring the boy out of his bubble, whether it be a thousand sticky note letters, bring it on

it scares seungcheol how much he was willing to do anything for a boy he just met 2 days ago

" also, remember the sticky note you gave him the first time he was here? "

his bestfriend hummed still loocking amidst cloud nine while listening attentively now, " thats his bookmark now "

after what felt like hours trying to process the information, seungcheol turned red, and he stomped his feet in admiration and he couldnt help himself from cooing and slapping his friend at the newly shared information about joshua, " fuck why is he like this what is he doing to me why cant he just love me already just love me already! "

jeonghan then laughed, this was the first time he saw his friend like this, and it was pleasant, after midnight ramblings on how he was always alone and convos like if i dont have a boy  to cuddle around me like right now im gonna jump

" agh what is he doing to me! " seungcheol continues, wiping his flushed face to straightening his uniform, " fuck " seeming as though he gave up, he buried his burning face in his hands and went on to tangle his hair, " how bad am i? "

" fucking whipped "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just sort of a filler but i want you guys to see their 'relationship' from a different view 
> 
> sorry for not updating for such a long time :( i promise i'll try to stick to a sched
> 
> how was this? also thank for the kudos and comments :>
> 
> also did yall see that? the nerd jumped out

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for this book agh


End file.
